Mi querido amor de verano
by azuritha
Summary: Todo comenzó con un viaje, conocerte fue un accidente y amarte fu inevitable. quiero ser todo para ti matt, quiero ser más que un amor de verano.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que te guste jacqueline (jaque-kari) esta historia es para ti!**

* * *

1

Eran las 4 de la tarde, el calor me ahogaba, el paisaje no era muy alentador y llevaba sentada en ese autobús ya 6 horas, hacia un lugar que cada año se pone más aburrido, Pero todo era por una buena causa, cada año al salir de vacaciones de verano, mi hermano y yo visitábamos a mis abuelos, estaban solos y ya se nos había hecho una tradición de ir todos los años, pero este año venia sola, mi hermano tenía sus planes y entrenamientos.

Había cumplido los 16 años, y me había convertido en toda una señorita, estaba contenta con mi apariencia, tenía buenos amigos y me iba genial en la escuela, nunca había besado y mucho menos tenido novio y no sentía que fuera algo importante, pero por alguna razón me sentía extraña con el tema, para mis amigas eso era lo más importante, como si con la edad vinieran los novios incluidos. Por eso dije que cuando este con un chico seria porque realmente lo quisiera y no solo por tenerlo.

Estos 2 meses que estaré de visita serian sin duda los más largos de mi vida, sin mi hermano, todo sería más aburrido y sobre todo por Davis, ese molesto vecino de mis abuelos, él siempre me perseguía y quería estar conmigo, pero a mí no me gustaba, tay era el encargado de apartarlo de mí pero ahora, estaría sola.

.- Kari, que grande estas, mi niña.-

.- hola abuela, como estas.-

.- pues bien, linda, como estuvo tu viaje.-

.- pues, ya sabes, normal, ¿y el abuelo?.-

.- está en el auto cariño, vamos.-

.- si.-

.- hola abuelo.-

.- hikari… como estas?

.- bien, ¿y tú?

.- no me quejo.-

.- ven linda, sube al auto.

.- si, abuela.-

Mi abuela, era una ancianita, muy cariñosa, me trataba muy bien, al contrario de mi abuelo, él me quería pero… a su manera… supongo.

Llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos, me encantaba estar ahí, sentía que estaba llena de recuerdos y de historias.

Estaba agotada, lo único que quería era cenar e irme a la cama.

.- kari, que no tienes hambre.-

.- si abuela, solo estoy cansada por el viaje.-

.- um mi niña, porque no te vas a la cama.

.- no te importa abuela.-

.- no!, mi niña, anda vete a descansar, mañana nos espera un largo dia.

.- gracias abuela.

.- bueno, que duermas bien.-

.- dormiré en la habitación de arriba verdad?

.- si, tu abuelo te subirá las maletas.-

.- no, no te preocupes abuelo yo las subiré.-

.- yo las subo.-

.- está bien.- mejor no contradecirlo

.- muy bien hikari esta es tu habitación, que duermas bien.-

.- gracias abuelo, adiós.-

Esta habitación nunca cambiaba, estaba así desde que yo era pequeña, pero me gustaba el olor de la madera, me hacía sentir más relajada.

El día había sido agotador, me metí en la cama y me moví de un lado para el otro, pensando en que estaría haciendo mi hermano, éramos muy unidos y lo extrañaba, la noche se volvía deprimente sin él, así que solo cerré los ojos esperando quedarme dormida y empezar un nuevo día.

* * *

Sentí el sol darme en mi cara y el olor a la humedad de la madera que crujía cada vez que soplaba el viento, me dolía mucho mi cabeza y mis mejillas estaban rojas. De pronto entro mi abuela a mi habitación.

.- linda, estas bien.-

.- si, abuela, no te preocupes.-

.- cariño, creo que tienes fiebre.- dijo poniendo su mano en mi frente

.- abuela, de verdad, estoy bien.-

.- seguro, creo que no lo estás y yo que te quería mandar a la ciudad a hacer las compras.-

.- abuela, te aseguro que estoy bien, yo haré las compras de verdad.-

.- está bien, aquí está la lista.-

.- si abuela iré de inmediato.-

Me sentía muy mal, como si todo el cuerpo me pesara, me costaba respirar y todo me ardía, pero no quería hacer una carga para mis abuelos.

Llegue como pude a la estación, espere un momento y me dirigí hacia la orilla para ver si venia un metro pero…. Fue todo lo que recuerdo porque en ese momento yo….

* * *

Estaba en la estación esperando el tren, iba a trabajar, pero algo interrumpió mi espera, era una chica muy linda me la quede mirando, cuando veo que se empieza a tambalear en la orilla de la plataforma de los trenes.

.- oye…oyee…..

Por más que le gritaba no me escuchaba, y a nadie parecía importarle, de repente veo que va cayendo, así que corrí para ir a sujetarla.

.- te tengo, estas bien…. oye despierta.-

Se había desmayado en mis brazos y ardía en fiebre.

.- solo dime dónde vives y te llevare por favor.-

No me contesto, y ahí quede con una completa desconocida en mis brazos, en medio de la estación, nadie me prestaba ayuda, no se como me metí en esto, pero la chica se veía tan vulnerable que dejarla ahí sería un suicidio para ella, además a juzgar por su aspecto su edad no pasaba de los 17 años, solo la tome en mis brazos y me dirigí hacia mi casa, donde más la podía llevar si ni siquiera la conocía.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me di cuenta que estaba en una cama que no conocía y me senté rápido para poder mirar mejor, pero un mareo vino a mí.

Trate de recordar que fue lo que ocurrió, cuando escuche que alguien entro por la puerta.

.- quien eres tú!- dije asustada

.- tranquila, solo quiero ayudarte.-

.- aléjate de mí pervertido, si no lo haces yo…-

.- Que harás, si apenas puedes mantenerte en pie.-

Me quede callada, tenía razón.

.- además si hubiera querido aprovecharme de ti, ya lo hubiera hecho, ¿no crees?-

.- que fue lo que ocurrió.-

.- te desmayaste, en la estación, yo te rescate, como no te conozco no se me ocurrió mas que traerte aquí.

.- hum.-

.- no te preocupes tomate esto, te bajara la fiebre.-

.- gracias.- dije algo avergonzada

El chico, era rubio de ojos celestes, en realidad muy guapo, pero se podía sentir su soledad.

.- no hay de que, por cierto mi nombre es matt.-

.- el mío es Kari.-

.- deberías llamar a tus padres Kari, para que te recojan aquí.-

.- em… no estoy con mis padres.-

.- y con quien vives.-

.- con mis abuelos, bueno en realidad estoy de visita.-

.- umhh ya veo, quieres que te valla a dejar.-

.- no, no te preocupes yo ya me siento mejor.- dije poniéndome en pie

.- Seguro.-

.- si.- dije sujetándome, pero de pronto sentí a todo el mundo dar vuelta y sentí que me caía.

.- cuidado, ves, creo que te llevare a tu casa.- dijo agarrándome evitando que me cayera

.- de verdad no te preocupes a demás debo realizar unas compras.-

.- mira no soy un doctor pero estas ardiendo en fiebre no deberías salir así, si te ocurre algo peor.-

.- lo sé pero debo realizar estas compras.

.- pero que terca eres, te parece si las hago yo y tú te duermes un momento, descansa, cuando vuelva te llevare a tu casa ok.-

.- está bien.-

No sabía por qué me cuidaba tanto pero, no se veía mal chico, acepte la propuesta.

El me llevo a su cama me recostó y me tapo, tenía tanta fiebre que ni siquiera sentí algo de vergüenza.

.- muy bien, quédate aquí, voy y vuelvo.-

No se porque pero esta chica tenía unos ojos que hacían querer ayudarla, nunca hacia nada por nadie que no fuera yo y después de unas malas relaciones al entregar todo de mi parte, me di cuenta que si me cerraba a las personas, me iría mejor en la vida, pero no sé porque motivo, no podía hacer lo mismo por Kari, supongo que fue cortesía no podía dejarla ahí quizás que le hubiera pasado cierto?

Realice todas sus compras y volví a casa, creí que para esas horas ella ya estaría despierta pero… cuando fui hacia mi habitación, la vi tan cómoda y angelical durmiendo, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía a una mujer en mi cama, y no sé por qué diablos pensaba en ella de esa manera, ni la conoces ishida, fue lo que repetía en mi mente, es solo una niña, lo mejor será que la deje dormir, después la llevare a su casa.

Desperté y me asuste al ver que ya estaba oscuro, quizás cuanto había dormido.

.-¡oooh no!- dije gritando

.- ¡que ocurre!.-dijo el entrando en la habitación

.- mira la hora que es las 9:30 de la noche.-

.- yyy…-

.- mis abuelos deben estar muy preocupados, lo siento mucho, de verdad debo irme.-dije tomando mi cartera

.- tranquila yo te llevare.-

.- está bien.- dije sin dudar ni un minuto

.- toma tus compras, y ponte el casco.-

.- es una moto?

.- si, sube.-

En otra vida le hubiera dicho que no, pero, tenía que llegar lo más rápido a casa y además siempre decía que nada interesante me pasaba, así que me subí.

.- sujétate fuerte.-

El único lugar del que podía sujetar era su cintura, la cual enrolle con mis manos muy tímida y muy avergonzada.

.- es aquí.- le dije.

.- muy bien.-

Llegamos después de 10 minutos

.- Kari…. Gracias a dios que llegaste… no sabíamos dónde estabas, estas bien, te ocurrió algo.- salió mi abuela llorando de la casa directo a abrazarme.

.- si abuela lo siento mucho, de verdad.-

.- que fue lo que paso.-

.- bueno…. Yo.-

.- yo se lo puedo explicar.-dijo de pronto matt

.- Kari, quien es este chico, tan guapo.-

.- jaja, bueno el me rescato.-

.- ¡que! Quiero saber todo, pero no es lugar estar aquí afuera, entremos, vamos.-

.- será mejor que no te resistas.- le dije a matt

.- está bien.-

Entramos y el saludo a mi abuelo

.- Kari estas bien.-

.- si abuelo, ya estoy bien, perdón por preocuparte.-

.- no sabes el susto que nos diste.-

.- y bien linda, cuéntanos cómo fue que fuiste a parar con este encantador chico.-

.- bueno yo…..

Le conte todo como me desmaye en la estación y matt me rescato, como fui a dar a su casa y como me cuido.

.- matt eres nuestro salvador, muchas gracias por cuida de mi nieta.-

.- no se preocupe, de verdad.-

.- gracias, hijo, buen trabajo.-

.- gracias señor.-

Yo solo sonreí matt se llevó tan bien con mis abuelos que me sorprendía, yo creí que esto le podría molestar, pero hablaba con toda naturalidad.

.- bueno, ya es un poco tarde, así que me retirare, gracias por todo.-

.- cariño no digas tonteras, gracias a ti por cuidar de nuestra Kari.-

.- que estén bien señores.-

.- kari te acompañara a la puerta.-

.- hemm…. Si.- dije.

.- lo siento.-

.- porque.-

.- por todas las molestias que te cause.-

.- tranquila, yo quise ir a ayudarte, fue mi elección.-

.- muy bien, te agradezco por todo.-

.- okey, entonces.-

.- entonces.. Es un adiós.- dije algo triste

.- tal vez, nos volvamos a ver quién sabe.-

.- si, tal vez.-

.- que estés bien, cuídate, kari.-

.- si, adiós.-

Prendió su moto y se retiró…

Quede mirándolo hasta que desapareció en la esquina, no podía creer toda lo que me ocurrió el día de hoy.

Subí a mi habitación y me puse mi pijama.

.- Kari, me llama tay y dice que contestes tu teléfono.-

.- si abuela.-

Mi teléfono, mi teléfono, donde está mi teléfono, di vuelta mis cartera y no lo encontré, no puede ser, se me debe haber quedado en la casa de matt, o caído cuando venía en la moto, de todas formas ninguna de las dos opciones me lo devolvería, pues a matt, no lo volvería a ver y si se calló no lo podría recuperar.

.- Kari, puedo pasar.-

.- si abuela.-

.- estas bien, linda.-

.- si abuela, solo tratando de reaccionar a todo lo que paso hoy.-

.- fue suerte que matt te encontrara a tiempo, mi niña.-

.- si abuela, supongo que fue suerte.- dije apenada

.- si, se ve un buen chico querida.-

.- si…- dije con más tristeza

Había sido muy lindo conmigo, y supongo que su físico también me atraía un poco.

.- y es muy lindo.- dijo mi abuela, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

.- si…- cual es punto abuela pensé para mí.

.- además muy caballeroso, se veían bien juntos.-

.- ya no lo volveré a ver abuela.-

.- quieres decir que te gustaría volver a verlo.-

Mi abuela sabía que el chico me estaba dando vuelta en la cabeza.

.- abuela.-

Con mi abuela tenía mucha confianza, así que decidí abrirme con ella.

.- pero Kari, no tiene nada de malo que pienses en el después de todo el es muy guapo.-

.- Jajaja tú crees, de todas formas no volveré haberlo.-

.- cariño si es el destino volverán a verse, solo debes creer.-

.- tu crees.-

.- si mi niña, no te cierres, al amor.-

.- abuela esto no es amor, solo es agradable, ademas … todo esto parece de un cuento y sinceramente no creo volver a verlo.-

.- bueno, este pueblo es chico, es probable que lo vuelvas a ver.-

.- si tu lo dices abuela.-

.- cariño, las historias de amor si existen.-

.- pero el nunca se fijaría en mi, además se ve mucho mas mayor que yo.-

.- solo prométeme que si lo vuelves a ver, dejaras que te invite a salir.-

.- está bien, pero de verdad no creo volver a verlo.-

.- que duermas bien, linda.-

.- adiós abuelita.-

Si lo volviera a haber…, si lo volviera a ver….

Fueron las últimas palabras que rondaron por mi cabeza antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

* * *

** y esta es mi nueva historia! espero que les guste! espero sus review porque en realidad le puse mucho a esta historia!**


	2. Chapter 2

2

Estaba acostado en mi cama mirando hacia el techo, pensaba en la chica de ayer… en kari, en este aroma que dejo en mi cabecera y que me traía loco, en cómo lucia extremadamente frágil y en como ponía sus manos en mi cintura cuando íbamos en mi moto. Sabía que no debía pensar en ella de este modo, porque era una chica de cuánto, 16 años, pero me era inevitable. Hace ya tiempo que vivía solo, mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era pequeño, mi mamá se llevó a mi hermano menor y yo me quede con mi papá, después de que cumplí los 18 decidí irme, habían pasado 2 años desde entonces, desde ahí que estaba en este pueblo, que era más tranquilo, tengo un trabajo en una tienda de música, a la cual le va muy bien y con eso me bastaba para vivir. A veces ensayaba con mi banda, la cual me gusta mucho, otras veces estuve con chicas pero luego de meses, me aburrían y para ser franco, no me gustaba mucho su compañía, de hecho estaba acostumbrado a mi soledad, nunca fui muy sociable.

Me levante a tomar desayuno, pero cuando mire el suelo encontré un celular rosado, era obvio que era de Kari, ya que nadie más había estado en mi habitación, nadie hace tiempo había estado en mi habitación.

* * *

Pase el día en cama porque todavía me sentía un poco mareada, pero me molestaba un poco, el hecho de estar acostada me hacía sentir inútil y no quería ser una cargar para mis abuelos. Aproveche que mis abuelos salieron y me levante para bañarme, ya eran las 5 de la tarde.

Me encantaba sentir el agua correr por mi cuerpo, esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad, donde nadie te puede molestar. Salí luego de un tiempo de la bañera. Abrí la puerta para salir pero me lleve una gran sorpresa.

.- ¡Matt!.- o.o

.- la puerta estaba entre abierta…- me quedo mirando de pies a cabeza.

.- lo siento yo me estaba bañando y….- dije sonrojada, porque estaba solo con una toalla.

.- no creo que yo… fui inoportuno.- dijo tratando de mirar hacia otro lado sonrojado.

.- subiré a cambiarme, toma asiento y bajo en seguida.-

.- si.-

* * *

Eres un tonto no podía ni disimular cuando la miraba, lo único que quería era dejar de pensar en ella de esa manera, pero me lo hacía difícil, verla ahí en toalla, toda empapada, no podía alejar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Solo piensa en otra cosa, en algo feo.

* * *

Qué vergüenza, pero de alguna forma estoy feliz , pensé que no lo volvería a ver. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y baje.

.- siento la tardanza.-

.- no, no te preocupes, ya te siente bien.-

.- si, solo era cansancio, estoy bien.-

Quedamos en un gran silencio pero, no quería preguntar porque había venido, para no ser grosera, pero me moría de ganas por saber y creo que él lo noto porque en seguida me dio la respuesta.

.- dejaste tú celular en mi casa, creí que querías tenerlo de regreso.-

.- ahí estaba, pensé que lo había perdido.-

.- un tal tay llamo varias veces.- dijo dándome la espalda y observando las fotos que tenía mi abuela.

.- por eso que ayer se preocupó tanto por mi…. él es mi hermano.-

.- ya veo.-

Me miro de nuevo y yo me perdí en sus ojos, parecían que en ellos había un profundo océano azul , su mirada me hacía sentir nerviosa, claro que todo el encanto se esfumo porque llego Davis, venia dejarle una pala a mi abuelo, en el peor momento.

.- hola Davis, él es matt.-

.- un placer.- dijo matt

.- lo mismo digo, lamento molestar solo venía a dejarle esto a tu abuelo.-

.- ahora no está, pero yo le digo que viniste.-

.- bueno, a Kari, supe que abra un festival hoy en la noche y quería saber si quieres venir conmigo.-

Otra vez intentando invitarme a salir, como decirle que no, sin herirlo.

.- em…lo siento mucho pero matt recién me invito y decidí ir con el.- dije mirándolo para que me siguiera el juego, planeaba cancelar todo después.

.- ¡que!….si claro, el festival…paso por ti a las 8.- diciendo esto se fue.

.- si.-

.- bueno, entonces me voy kari.-

.- a, si adiós.-

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿tendría una cita con matt?, no sabía si ponerme feliz, porque ni siquiera sabía lo estaba pasando, de todas formas decidí arreglarme por si el aparecía y aunque no estaba segura de que el vendría, el solo hecho de salir con alguien mayor me ponía nerviosa. Mi abuela llego y le comente lo que paso, ella solo saltaba de la emoción, decía que yo le recordaba a ella, en sus tiempos de juventud.

Llegaron las 8 y matt apareció en la puerta.

.- me voy abuela, adiós abuelo.-

.- si cuídense.-

.- adiós.-

Salí y lo mire, se veía muy bien, todo despeinado y sexy, nuca había visto de esa manera a un chico, creo que de cierta manera el despertaba algo en mi.

.- lamento esto, pero no creí que vinieras, solo quería zafarme de Davis.-

La mire en silencio, se veía muy linda con ese vestido.

.- olvídalo yo quise seguirte el juego, además hace rato que no salía, me hará bien esto.-

.- está bien.-

.- porque no quieres salir con ese tal Davis.-

.- no lo sé, creo que simplemente es porque no me gusta.-

.- ya veo.-

Caminamos un rato y a veces lo miraba de reojo, generalmente soy muy observadora y trato de descifrar las distintas personalidades que tiene cada personas, pero con matt se me hacía difícil, tenía un aspecto de ser muy serio.

.- me dio la impresión de que hablabas más.-

.- lo siento, estaba pensando.-

.- en que.-

.- en cómo eres tú.-

.- en serio, y como te va con eso.-

.- pues no muy bien, tengo algunas hipótesis, pero no sé si me acerque.-

.- haber dime.-

.- bueno a juzgar por tu apariencia, das a conocer que eres solitario y serio, poco amistoso y que no confías en las personas, pero en el fondo, eres una persona muy agradable, amable y te preocupas por tus cercanos, pero te sientes solo, yo creo que por alguna mala experiencia de tu niñez o porque alguien te hizo algo que te daño y como medida de seguridad prefieres no mostrar tus sentimientos a nadie y además te haces el chico malo, claro que me podría equivocar.-

Vaya, ella me leyó completo, que podía hacer me sentía indefenso.

.- la verdad es que siempre he sido un chico malo.-

.- no creo que seas malo.-

.- porque dices eso.-

.- porque tú me ayudaste, habiendo miles de personas a mi alrededor, tú te molestaste en llevarme a tu casa y cuidarme, además, realizaste las compras que yo debía hacer, para que yo descansara, por eso pienso que eres un buen tipo.-

La observe un momento ella era la única que veía algo bueno en mí, la verdad me sorprendí un poco. Esa calidez al hablar, como si no se diera cuenta de que me está desenmascarando poco a poco.

.- ¡Mira! Que lindas luces.-

.-si, ese es el festival.-

Recorrimos todos los puestos hasta cansarnos. Comimos y matt gano algunos premios para mi.

.- te gusto.-

.- sí, me encanto este osito, muchas gracias.-

Seguimos caminando hasta que una chica abrazo de la nada a matt.

.- ¡MATI!-

.- misaki.-

.- como estas lindo.-

.- muy bien, pero no me digas lindo quieres.-

.- uuu, estás enojado, quieres que te alegre la noche.-

Yo quedé mirándola, que clase de chica le dice eso a alguien.

.- de que me hablas misaki tú y yo ya terminamos y hace tiempo.-

.- pero tu estas solo y yo también.-

.- no estoy solo, estoy… con mi novia, ella es Kari.- dijo matt tomándome de la mano.

Tuve que seguirle el juego, después de todo yo le debía una.

.- hola, como estas.-

.-bien, gracias.- dijo mirándome, seria.

.- bueno si nos permites, seguiremos caminando, adiós misaki.-

.- adiós.-

Entonces matt me arrastro de la mano, hacia un lugar bien alejado.

* * *

.- siento la escena que tuviste que ver y además que te hicieras pasa por mi novia.-

.- no te preocupes, además tú hiciste lo mismo por mí.-

En ese momento lo mire avergonzada porque todavía me tenía de la mano.

.- matt.-

.- dime.-

.- mi mano.-

.- ahh, lo siento, no fue mi intensión, yo….-

.- tranquilo, no pasa nada.-

Nos sentamos en unas bancas que estaban por ahí y nos pusimos a conversar, en verdad era agradable la conversación. Me contó de como llego a vivir solo y de su familia, que tenía un hermano menor y del divorcio de sus padres, también me dijo que trabajaba en una tienda de música y que tenía una banda que en algún momento tendrían un éxito, yo también le conté de mi familia, de mi súper protector hermano mayor, de las peleas de mis padres y de lo enfermiza que era. La hora pasaba, pero no quería preocuparme porque me sentía cómoda riéndome con el. Llegamos al tema de los novios.

.- pues yo nunca he salido con un chico, pienso que debería salir con alguien que de verdad me importe y me guste.-

.- si tienes razón, tienes que estar con alguien que en verdad te merezca.-

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, y pude jurar que nos estábamos acercando el uno del otro, estábamos tan cerca que escuchaba su respiración.

.- será mejor que te valla a dejar.- dijo mirando para otro lado.

.- si.- y la decepción se apodero de mi.

No quería que la noche terminara, me agradaba estar con matt y de cierta forma tenía miedo de no volverlo a ver más, pero supongo que en algún momento la magia de la noche se acabaría. Llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos muy rápido, en lo que a mí respecta.

.- bueno, ya llegamos.-

.- si.-

.- gracias por todo matt, me divertí.-

.- no te preocupes, yo también me divertí.-

.-adiós.-

Me di la vuelta para irme, pero ella me había gustado, lo sé, sé que no debería decirlo pero es lo que siento, y no quería dejarla ir.

.- kari.-

.- dime.-

.- El miércoles ensayo con mi banda, ¿te gustaría ir a vernos?-

.-me encantaría.-

.- genial, este este es mi número, por cualquier cosa.-

.- si, adiós.-

.- adiós.-

No puedo creer que haya aceptado, la verdad nunca me había comportado así de tonto y nunca le había contado tantas cosas de mí y de mi familia a alguna otra chica, pero ella es como si fuera luz, una luz que apaga mi oscuridad, porque así me sentía. No sabía muy bien que pretendía queriendo estar con ella pero, iba averiguarlo.

* * *

segundo capitulo! espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que estoy algo emocionada con esta historia porque, es algo que a mi me sucedió, obviamente no todas las escenas pero si la mayoría de la trama, así que espero que les guste. muchas gracias para todas las que comentaron, de verdad! no saben lo que me emociona cada vez que me entero que hay un nuevo review. :)

yyyy también decir que siento mucho los errores que cometí en el capi anterior la verdad es que lo subi de otra compu y lo revise super rápido, no me di cuenta de algunos errores ortográficos lo lamento!

lindo finde :)


	3. Chapter 3

_3_

_Con los Gardiner estuvieron siempre los Darcy en la más íntima relación. Darcy, lo mismo que Elizabeth, les quería de veras; ambos sentían la más ardiente gratitud por las personas que, al llevar a Elizabeth a Derbyshire, habían sido las causantes de su unión._

_Fin._

Me encantaba este libro, "_orgullo y prejuicio_ " y por fin lo había terminado. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de ver al señor Darcy como matt, ambos se parecían, los dos antisociales, los dos callados y los dos serios, pero también los 2 eran muy sexys.

No había sabido nada de él desde el festival y eso me tenía un poco desanimada, hasta que me llamo hace una hora atrás, me dijo que me pasaría a buscar, estaba muy feliz y emocionada y aunque el día ha estado horrible, parecía que en cualquier momento se desataría una tormenta, no me quitaría esta sonrisa que tenía en mi cara, además no quería cancelar, quería verlo.

.- Kari, querida, ya llego matt.-

.- ya voy.-

Baje la escalera y allí estaban esos ojos que azules que me encantaban.

.- hola matt.-

.- hola.-

.- bueno niños, pásenla increíble y pórtense bien.-

.- si abuela, adiós.- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

.- adiós señora.-

.- adiós.-

* * *

.- lamento haberte llamado tan tarde.-

.- no te preocupes.-

.- ponte esto.- dijo ofreciéndome un casco.

.-todavía no me acostumbro a esto.-

.- lo siento, si te da miedo podemos ir caminando.-

.- no, no es eso, es solo que si mi hermano me viera así, probablemente lo pasarías muy mal.-

.- te protege mucho, ¿no?-

.- si, el piensa que sigo siendo la niña pequeña de 7 años.-

.- m….-

Se quedó muy pensativo, será mejor que diga algo.

.- está bien, no te preocupes vamos, que ya se hace tarde.-

Me subí en la moto y para ser honesta, tal vez a mi hermano no le gustara la idea, pero me encantaba la sensación que producía en mí, tener tu pelo al viento, sentir la adrenalina subir por tu cuerpo y por supuesto el nerviosismo de estar tan cerca de matt. Después de un rato llegamos, ni idea de donde estaba, nunca había ido a esa parte de la ciudad, pero era algo así como una bodega, matt me dijo que los chicos de la banda ensayaban ahí.

.- llegamos.-

.- si.-

.- ven, sígueme.-

.- está bien.-

Tenía algo de nervios, más que estar con matt, era porque conocería a sus amigos.

Cuando entramos en la bodega, habían dos chicos uno de pelo rubio igual que matt, de aspecto amable y otro con el pelo negro, pero este la verdad tenía en la cara pinta de que no le agradara mucho, pues me miraba de pies a cabeza con desagrado.

.- matt por fin llegaste.-

.- te dignaste en aparecer.-

.- no lo molestes kei, ¿cómo estas matt?-

.- bien, gracias por preguntar yu, chicos ella es Kari una amiga.-

.- por ella no viniste al ensayo, matt, has traído mejorcitas, no crees.-

.- qué te pasa idiota.- dijo de matt agarrando al chico por el cuello.

.- suéltame, faltas a tres ensayos y me preguntas, que me pasa.-

.- chicos, basta de pelear.- decía el rubio

.- ¿sabes qué? eres un imbécil, no ensuciare mis manos contigo.-

.- tu eres el imbécil, que traes a cualquiera a ver el ensayo, sin ofender claro, no es nada en contra de ti, es solo que estamos acostumbrados a ver a matt con otro tipo de mujeres.-

De pronto un golpe salió de la nada y fue a parar justo en la cara del chico de pelo negro dejándolo tirado y sangrando en el piso y aunque seguía ahí, matt lo golpeaba con una fuerza sorprendente. No hace falta decir que me sentí horrible en ese momento, este tipo me había insultado de todas las maneras posibles y ni siquiera me conocía, pero lo que más me molestaba era el hecho de que tal vez tenía razón, matt era un chico serio, misterioso y nada sociable, además de ser mayor que yo, que hacía con una chica que no sabía nada de la vida y que nunca había tenido novio. Tal vez estaba jugando conmigo, tal vez una distracción, que haría el con alguien tan distinta como yo, eramos totalmente diferente. No lo pensé ni un segundo y eche a correr, no sabía dónde estaba y llovía a mares pero poco me importo, no me iba a quedar ahí humillada.

* * *

.- Kari espera, no te vayas.-

.- matt tranquilo yo arreglo esto ve por ella.-

.- si, gracias yu.-

Corrí por ella, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, en realidad mi vida si dependía de eso, Kari era especial para mí, la conozco hace muy poco, pero no puedo dejar que se aparte de mi lado.

.- Kari por favor, detente, está lloviendo... por favor.-

Lo que más me importaba, era su salud la lluvia estaba cada vez peor y ella me contó que siempre se enfermaba. No podía dejar que por mi culpa se pusiera mal, no me lo perdonaría. Corrí hasta quedar en frente de ella.

.- Kari por favor, te lo pido, escúchame, no le hagas caso a ese imbécil, solo está molesto por que falte al ensayo, además lo que él dijo es mentira.-

No quería mirarlo porque me sentía avergonzada, me gustaba matt pero no iba a ser su entretención y agradecí que lloviera porque así no se notarían mis lágrimas.

.- como lo sabes.-

.- qué cosa.-

.- como sabes que es mentira, él es tu amigo se supone que te conoce, deberías buscar esas chicas que si van contigo.-

.- No, te equivocas, él no es mi amigo, como ser amigo de un idiota como ese Kari.-

.- Pero entonces dime que haces conmigo.-

.- Que qué hago contigo, a que te refieres.-

.- ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo? , ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo? , ¿Por qué me invitaste a ver a tu banda? , porque quieres integrarme en tu vida, si somos de mundos diferentes, tu eres callado y serio y vives solo y tienes una vida, en cambio yo… soy solo una niña tonta, que es buena estudiante y que cree en el amor verdadero, yo no pertenezco a tu mundo matt y no quiero ser tu diversión, deberías buscar a otra chica que sea más para ti.-

Ya lo dije, dije todo lo que mi corazón sentía, ahora puedo olvidarme de esto y seguir con mi vida, como si nada me hubiera pasado, y me dolía que fuera así, pero es lo mejor para ambos. Levante mi mirada y empecé a caminar.

No podía dejarla ir, no quería que desapareciera de mi vida, porque lo que ella decía no era cierto, con ella las cosas era distintas, con ella podía conversar y ser sincero, no sé porque, pero ella me hace querer ser una mejor persona. Le tome sus brazo, la gire hacia mí y la mire, era simplemente hermosa, su mirada me llenaba de calidez, sus manos me infundían confianza y sus labios estaban tan bien formados, que no pude resistir más tiempo, mire sus ojos cobrizos y la bese, la bese como nunca había besado a una chica, con esa dulzura que solo ella me daba, con esa ternura que me encantaba y con esa inocencia que la caracterizaba.

Poco a poco me fui separando de ella, aparte un mechón de su cabello que estaba en sus ojos y le acaricie su mejilla.

.- me gustas Kari.-

Esas palabras quedaron marcadas en mi mente, yo le gustaba y me había besado, no podía creerlo.

.- tú también me gustas matt.-

Debí ocupar todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, porque todo me dio vueltas en ese momento.

.- Kari, que te pasa…. Kari.-

.- tranquilo….estoy bien, solo un poco mareada.-

.- ven te iré a dejar.-

No dijimos nada en todo el camino, supongo que él también estaba avergonzado. Lo miraba de repente, sin que él lo notara, tenía un aspecto serio, se notaba que estaba muy concentrado, eso me hizo dudar, tal vez se arrepentía del beso y la sonrisa que llevaba poco a poco se desvaneció de mi cara. Llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos, él se despidió de mí y se fue. Me sentía muy insegura, tal vez lo del beso fue un error, quizás ya no lo vería más y solo me dijo que yo le gustaba por lastima, o tal vez solo está tratando de procesar todo lo ocurrido, de todas formas el tiempo me lo haría saber.

Subí a mi habitación para cambiar mi ropa y por supuesto que mi abuela me pregunto cómo había estado todo, trate de sonar lo más normal posible, ella se marchó y me tire en la cama, sentía un dolor en el pecho que no podía aguantar, repase en mi mente el momento que sus labios tocaron los míos, nunca sentí algo así y no sabía si estar feliz o triste.

Pensé que esa noche podía recibir alguna llamada de parte de él, pero no llamo, me sentía muy mal, porque me había prometido a mí misma que si yo daba un beso lo haría con alguien con quien me sintiera segura. Extrañaba mucho a yolei, ella siempre estaba conmigo y me daba algún consejo que me tranquilizaba y como arte de magia su nombre apareció en el identificador de llamadas de mi celular, era como si ella supiera que la necesitaba.

.- yolei.-

.- como estas Kari.-

.- qué bueno que me llamaste.-

.- si, es que te extrañaba mucho.-

.- tengo algo que contarte yolei, pero esto no se lo puedes decir a nadie, me escuchaste a nadie, menos a mi hermano.-

.- Kari no me asustes, que pasa.-

.- te lo contare.-

Le conté todo lo ocurrido con matt, como lo conocí, como termine en su casa, nuestra cita en el festival, el ensayo de su banda y nuestro beso. No estaba acostumbrada a contar estas cosas pero estaba angustiada, necesitaba un consejo de mi amiga.

.- no sé qué hacer yolei, temo que cometí un error y que él no me quiera ver más.-

.- cálmate, yo creo que deberías darle tiempo Kari, por lo que me cuentas se ve que es un chico muy reservado, si no te ha llamado es porque que está tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.

.- y si no es por eso, si realmente no le gusto.-

.- no seas tonta amiga, estoy segura que en cualquier momento te llamara, solo debes darle tiempo, solo ha pasado unas cuantas horas y si no lo hiciera amiga, debes reponerte, no puedes dejarte morir por alguien así, recuerda que tú eres una mujer independiente y muy linda.-

Medite un rato las palabras de yolei, tal vez estaba poniendo en orden sus ideas, eso quería creer, pero decidí que trataría de que no me afectara tanto, se lo dejaría al destino.

Los días pasaron y no recibí ninguna llamada de matt, trate de no ponerme mal, después de todo nunca creí en esta pequeña historia de amor, pero en el fondo o todo este asunto me dolía mucho , me sentía usada y enojada conmigo misma por creer que podría tener una historia de amor, ¿era eso tan malo?, que quisiera un romance de verano.

Fui de compras con mi abuelo, después de todo tenía que actuar como si nada me hubiera pasado.

.- podrias haberte quedado en casa con tu abuela hikari.-

.- si pero yo queria acompañarte abuelo.-

.- bueno si es lo que tu quieres.-dijo mirándome de reojo

.- si abuelo.-

.- y como van las cosas con ese chico... matt.-

sentí que mi corazón latía mas rápido con solo escuchar su nombre y luego vino la angustia.

.- bien abuelo...bien.-dije con una cara de tristeza que no podía borrar.

.- sabes kari, el cielo siempre es azul detrás de las nubes.- dijo riéndose.

que quería decir con eso, no lo entiendo. hicimos las compras y volvimos a casa.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando llegue a mi habitación y vi una carta con mi nombre en mi cama. La tome entre mis manos y recorrí mi nombre con la mirada, _Kari, _no pude evitar pensar quien la había escrito.

.- ¿te llego carta?-

.- ¡abuela!- dije sorprendida al verla apoyada en la puerta.-

.- ¿de quién es?.-

.-no lo se abuela y para ser franca no quiero averiguarlo.-

.- hija, lee la carta, se nota que él te quiere mucho, solo debes confiar, seguro que tiene una buena explicación.-

.- abuela como sabes….-

.- tu siempre crees que nos engañas con tus sonrisas falsas, pero te conocemos desde que naciste, no puedes esconder lo que siente tu corazón, además esa mirada ya la he visto antes, es la típica mirada de sufrir por amor, solo léela Kari, tal vez te sorprenda.-

Diciendo esto se retiró, en realidad no era una sorpresa que mi abuela supiera todo y sabía que todo lo que decía era verdad, pero tenía miedo de abrir el sobre, podía ser bueno, podía ser malo el contenido, pero no quería abrirlo, pero como soy extremadamente curiosa la leí de todas formas.

_Kari_

_Lamento mucho haberme comportado frió contigo ayer, te daré todas las explicaciones que tú quieras, pero hoy a las 8 en mi casa._

_Matt._

¡Que!, como podía solo decirme esto, es un estúpido, definitivamente no iba a ir, no voy a caer cada vez que el me llame, él no puede desaparecer días de mi vida y luego aparecer de la nada, no iré... pero tal vez él quiere decirme algo y preparo todo, tal vez me diga que me quiere, mejor voy, o no. Después de un largo rato de lucha conmigo misma acepte ir.

Pase el resto del día, con mi abuela en el centro comercial, me compro un lindo vestido de color blanco con detalles de color rosado y unos lindos zapatos negros, luego volvimos a casa para arreglarme, según ella tenía que estar preciosa para mi cita.

Me peine y maquille muy linda y me puse mi vestido, tome mi cartera y mi abuela me fue a dejar en el auto a la casa de matt.

Estaba muy nerviosa, porque él tenía en sus manos mi corazón, él podía romperlo y decirme que todo terminara o podía aceptarlo y estar juntos.

Toque a su puerta y entonces me abrió, estaba muy lindo vestido con traje y todo.

.- hola.-

.- estas… muy linda.-

.- gracias.-

.- adelante pasa.-

.-si.-

Su casa estaba hermosa, había apagado las luces, en la mesa habían muchas velas encendidas y habían servicios para dos.

.- está muy lindo.-

.- es para ti, es una cita.-

.- ¿una cita?-

.- sí, quiero hacer bien las cosas contigo Kari, es por eso que me fui, necesitaba meditar en todo, lamento haberte hecho esperar.-

Me quede callada viendo todo lo que había hecho, sin duda que todo era por mí y era genial sentirme así, yo pensé que él no me quería, pero solo quería arreglarse.

.- si no te gusta puedes irte porque….

Me di la vuelta y lo bese, estaba feliz, yo sabía que no era así, y aun así el me preparo todo esto, lo quiero mucho.

.- me quedare.-

Dije una vez que me separe de él, él se quedó inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos como sorprendido.-

.-y eso.-

.- es por todo lo que has hecho matt, esto es hermoso, nadie nunca me había sorprendido así.-

.- bueno señorita, tome asiento.- dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su cara

.- si.-

Cenamos una rica lasaña que él había preparado además de los platos de entrada y el postre, matt se había lucido de una manera conmigo increíble y sentía que lo quería más.

.- no quiero arruinar la velada pero supongo que quieres respuestas.-

.- si.-

.- está bien Kari, antes de responder a tus dudas, quiero preguntarte algo.-

.- qué cosa.-

.- prepare todo esto para ti Kari, porque quiero estar contigo, no sé cómo decirlo porque nunca tuve una así que solo lo diré, quieres ser mi novia.-

No podía creerlo, me estaba pidiendo ser su novia, que podía decirle si el me gustaba mucho.

.- si matt, quiero ser tu novia.-

.- enserio.-

.- si.- dije abrazándolo.

Me sentía muy bien al saber que le gusto, y que acepto ser mi novia, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero quería arreglar todo mis errores con Kari.

.- por eso estabas tan nervioso.-

.-lo siento es que yo no sirvo para estas cosas Kari.- dijo despeinando su cabello.

.- tranquilo, pero porque desapareciste tantos días.-

.- escucha, sé que fui un completo idiota, pero es que tú eres distinta, contigo me siento diferente y no puedo explicarlo, sé que nos conocemos hace poco, pero causaste algo en mi Kari, algo que jamás haba sentido y quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, no quiero vernos a escondidas, hice algo que creo que te enojara un poco, pero siento que tenía que hacerlo así.-

.- qué cosa hiciste.-

.- le pedí a tu abuelo salir contigo y él me dijo que si, mientras te cuidara y que no hiciera cosas estúpidas.-

.-¿QUE HICISTE QUE?-

.- lo siento, es que no sabía bien que hacer y como no estas con tus padres decidí hablar con ellos, lo siento mucho.-

.- por eso me molestaron y intercambiaban sonrisas, por eso mi abuela sabia todo.-

.- estas enojada.-

.- un poco, pero, sabes que ahora te quiero más.-

.- enserio.-

.- si.-

.- y yo a ti bonita.-

.- esto es raro, nos conocemos de unas semanas y nos gustamos.-

.- supongo que el amor es así, cuando te llega, te llega.-

Hablamos un rato más y luego me fue a dejar a mi casa, esa había sido la noche más romántica de mi vida, nunca la olvidaría.

* * *

TA...TAN! nuevo capi! de ahora en adelante subiré capis nuevos los viernes! si los viernes! así tienen todo el fin de semana para leer.

espero de todo corazón que les guste! y espero sus review! se que es un capitulo muy meloso! pero quería hacer algo cursy! un beso

adios!


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ya tenía todo arreglado en mi bolso, ese día nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo con matt para ir a la playa y el día estaba muy lindo, perfecto para la ocasión. Después de mi noche maravillosa, habían pasado varias semanas y habíamos salido mucho con matt, a comer helado, a caminar por el parque, a ver una película y salir por ahí en moto, claro que todas esas ideas las daba yo, porque él no sabía mucho como hacer cosas de novios, me dijo que a pesar de que había tenido otras chicas nunca tuvo una novia y que solo las veía en ocasiones.

Cuando él tomaba mi mano, me sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo, porque mi chico era guapísimo, o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo yolei, cuando le mande unas fotos de matt.

_Matt llamando….._

.- aló.-

.- _estas lista.-_

.- si enseguida bajo.-

.- _está bien._-

Tome mi bolso, mi sombrero y me fui, todavía era temprano y mis abuelos dormían, así que Salí despacio.

Este viaje lo habíamos planeado hace semanas, y la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, estaríamos en la playa a solas, era algo más grande y me hacía mucha ilusión.

.- te ves linda.-

.- gracias, y ese auto.-

.- es de un amigo, creí que sería más cómodo viajar en auto, por eso se lo conseguí.-

.- ahh.-

Matt puso música para acompañar el viaje y a mí no me gustaba, pero no me importo estaba muy feliz, hace tiempo que no iba a la playa.

* * *

.- qué lindo.-

.- te gusta.-

.- si, el mar me encanta.-

.- pues bien vamos a buscar un lugar.-

.- si.-

Había muchas personas, pero pudimos encontrar un lugar. Dejamos nuestros bolsos y me fui al camarín a ponerme el traje de baño, pero me sentía agobiada, porque no sabía que me diría matt al verme así.

.- está haciendo calor, estas lista Kari.-

* * *

Fui hacia el camarín y la vi, con su traje de baño puesto, se acababa de cambiar, y la verdad es que me dejo en shock, se veía muy bien, demasiado bien, se me subió la temperatura en minutos nunca me imaginé que su cuerpo fuera así, con todas sus curvas bien marcadas.

.- Kari….-

.- si.-

.- planeas salir así.-

.- si matt, es mi traje de baño.-

.- no te importa que los demás te vean.-

.- pero todos usan traje de baño, porque me molestaría.-

.- por nada.-

.- ven vamos a bañarnos.-

.-está bien.-

Hacia tanto calor que me sentía muy a gusto en el agua,pero matt solo me observaba.

.- matt, ven a bañarte conmigo.-

.- no prefiero mirar como disfrutas el agua.-

.- estas seguro.-

.- si.-

.- porque no quieres ir conmigo.-

.- no, no es que no quiera ir contigo, es solo que me gusta más estar aquí.-

.- está bien.- dije de mala manera

.- no te enojes.-

.- no estoy enojada.-

.- segura.-

.- si matt, estoy segura.-

.- está bien, iré a comprar algo para beber quieres algo.-

.- no, gracias.-

.- bueno, no te muevas de aquí, ¿sí?.-

.- como tú digas.-

Me fui a caminar por la orilla de la playa, estaba enojada y no me quedaría a esperar a matt, me sentía un tanto decepcionada porque este viaje lo habíamos planeado hace mucho, pero era obvio que él no estaba muy cómodo, que rabia tenia, yo solo quería estar con él, disfrutar junto a él, no que el solo me mirara. me distraje tanto pensando en ese asunto que ni me di cuenta en donde mi pies me habían llevado, hasta que unos tipos aparecieron.

.- hey, mira aquí hay una chica.-

.- que.-

.- oye preciosa no quieres venir a disfrutar con nosotros.-

.-ustedes quienes son.- dije mirando desconfiada a los dos tipos

.- ven vamos, hemos estado solos todo el día, estamos aburridos.-

.- no gracias, con permiso.- dije para seguir caminando.

.- vamos ven quédate con nosotros.- dijo tomando uno mi mano

.- te vas a divertir.- dijo otro empujando mi espalda.

.- ¡no! Suéltame, no quiero ir con ustedes, suéltenme….-

Estaba a punto de llorar, esos tipos me estaban llevando con ellos y no podía hacer nada, estaba muy asustada, pero en ese momento, una lata de bebida golpeo a uno de los tipos en la cabeza.

.- matt.- dije aliviada.

.- será mejor que la suelten.-

.- o si no que harás.-

No paso ni un segundo cuando de pronto vi a matt en sima de ese tipo y luego peleando con el otro. La gente empezó a rodearlos y mirar como si fuera un espectáculo, pero gracias a dios, llego la policía y se encargaron de todo. Cuando todo termino la gente comenzó a retirarse y todo quedo como si nada.

.- seguro que está bien señorita.-

.- si no se preocupe, muchas gracias.-

.- no hay de que, disculpe usted las molestias.-

Era uno de los salvavidas del lugar. Matt no me había hablado, tenía la mirada baja y lo podía sentir algo enojado y eso me molestaba, por que era yo quien debía enojarse.

.- gracias por ayudarme, pero lo tenía todo controlado.-

.- a si, dime acaso eres una especialista en karate, porque crees que una chica como tú puede ocuparse de unos chicos como esos Kari, te dije que me esperaras ahí.-

.- en ese momento no lo pensé.-

.- ¡eres una tonta o que!, piensa en lo que ocurrió.-

.- me disculpare por meterte en problemas matt, pero no veo el motivo por el cual me tengas que regañar, no hice nada malo, solo camine.-

.- ya veo… haz lo que quieras.- diciendo esto se fue.

Todo fue un desastre pensé que para esta hora en que el sol se pone estaríamos abrazados viendo la hermosa puesta de sol pero en vez de eso, estoy aquí sola. Sé que no debí ir a caminar sin matt, pero él estaba tan odioso conmigo que solo por eso me enojaba toda esta situación, pero realmente me dolía todo esto, tenía que disculparme con él.

En ese momento él se acercó y se sentó al lado mío. No dijimos nada por un buen rato, decidí hablar yo.

.- siento mi comportamiento.-

.- yo también,cuando volví y no estabas me preocupaste mucho kari, después te busque y cuando te vi allí con eso tipos, casi me muero, no se que haría sin ti yo no puedo ni imaginarlo, no quiero perderte, ni que te expongas así, eso debes entenderlo, tienes que cuidarte.

.- no quería preocuparte y realmente no pensé en lo que hice, pero, estaba enojada contigo porque...- agarre valor y dije lo que me traía mal.- no quieres estar conmigo.- ya lo dije.

El me miro con sus ojos azules, como con asombro.

.- perdóname, sé que organizaste esto con tiempo, para que lo disfrutáramos.-

.- entonces porque te alejaste de mi todo el día.-

.- no, por nada...-

.- yo fui sincera contigo y te dije lo que me ocurría, dime lo que pasa.-

.- es algo tonto.-

.- matt, dime.-

.- es que me pones algo nervioso.- soltó de repente.- no sé cómo tratarte Kari, siento que me puedo propasar contigo y eso es lo que no quiero.-

Estaba un tanto sorprendida, trataba de entender todo, la verdad es que no entendía a que se refería con propasarse conmigo, hasta que una ampolleta se prendió en mi cabeza y supe el porque de su comportamiento extraño.

.- es que… tu sabes…me cuesta un poco controlarme y es que soy hombre y tu vestida asi...-

Solté una risita nerviosa y luego lo mire.

.- porque te ríes.-

.- porque eres muy lindo matt y no tienes que sentirte mal, no eres el único.-

.-a que te refieres.-

.- yo también tengo ganas.-

Esto último lo dije muy avergonzada y sonrojada, pero esto nunca lo había sentido, era una sensación muy extraña para mí y no podía conversárselo a alguien, el silencio se hizo presente y yo no hallaba que decir, pues era un tema que desconocía.

.- hay que esperar.- dijo de pronto matt mirando hacia el mar.- no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres y a lo que no estés preparada Kari, es por eso que yo me aleje de ti hoy, quiero que cuando sea tu primera vez sea especial, con alguien especial y con quien estés para siempre.-

.- y si yo quiero que seas tú.-

El solo me miro sorprendido.

.- no pensemos en eso quieres, no es algo tan importante, yo te quiero por como tú eres, no me interesa otra cosa.-

Él siempre era así, tan maduro para pensar y me encantaba, porque no era de esos chicos que solo querían sexo y luego se iban, el no, matt se preocupaba por mí y francamente eso me hacía quererlo más. Me acerque a él y lo bese como nunca, hasta yo me sorprendí cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, yo no sabía que podía hacer eso con mi boca, nuestros labios se movían de un lado para el otro y sus manos me hacían acercarme más hacia él, entonces lo sentí, sentí a que se refería matt, a ese cosquilleo que te da en el estómago y ese calor que sientes y te dan ganas de abalanzarte hacia a la otra persona. Lentamente nos fuimos separando de ese intenso beso y quedamos con nuestras frentes juntas con los ojos cerrados.

.-esto no me ayuda kari.-

.- lo siento.-

.- hum (suspiro), que haré contigo, me tienes loco.-

.- pasara cuando tenga que pasar, pero no me ocultes nada nunca más, si te molesta algo dímelo, bueno.-

.- está bien, te lo prometo, pero tu hazme caso cuando te diga algo.-

.- si.-

Nos volvimos a besar y pero esta vez fue dulce y ligero, nuestro beso de amor. Al final todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, se modificó un poco, casi me raptan unos hombre, y hubo un tema en particular que fue un poco incómodo para los dos, pero fuera de eso, terminamos viendo la puesta de sol igual, fue un día estupendo y deseaba que todo fuera así para siempre que esa tranquilidad que estaba en la playa se quedara con nosotros, pero como es natural esa paz no podía durar mucho, algo totalmente inesperado estaba a punto de suceder.

* * *

holis! lamento la demora! pero es que tenia que modificar algunas cosillas! espero que les guste y muchas pero muchas gracias a YVIMON, ANAIZA18 Y JACQUE-KARI, todas ustedes aunque son poquitas me encantan que me apoyen y me dejen lindos review, espero que tengan una linda semana ! ya que esta es cortita! :) un besooo


	5. Chapter 5

5

Llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos, cuando ya estaba oscureciendo y las luces de los faroles se hacían presentes. Matt me tomo por la cintura y me beso

.- estúpido, ella es solo una niña.-

De pronto apareció mi hermano de la nada y empezó a golpear a matt, yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba en shock, no sabía que estaba pasando ni que hacia tai ahí.

.- ¡NO!, no lo golpees.-

.- qué te pasa, quien eres tu.-

.- soy el hermano imbécil y quien te crees tú.-

.- tai, por favor déjalo.-

.- tú no te metas Kari, hablaremos muy bien tú y yo.-

.- no le hables así.-

.- yo le hablo como quiero.- dijo enojado y volvió a golpearlo.

En eso llego mi abuelo y separo a tai de matt, mi pobre novio estaba sangrando y yo lloraba de los nervios.

.- cálmate tai, estas en mi casa y aquí no tolerare conductas así.- dijo mi abuelo con la voz más dura que tenía.

.- ya me calme, ya me calme, pero que ese idiota se aleje de aquí, o si no…-

.- o si no nada, ve adentro tai y tranquilízate y en cuanto a ti matt será mejor que te vayas chico, hasta que esto pase, tai no se calmara nunca si sigues aquí.-

.- si señor.- dijo matt con cara de pocos amigos.

En eso salió mi abuela y me abrazo.

.- mi niña perdóname, no pudimos hacer nada.-

.- no importa abuela, me dejas despedirme de matt, por favor.-

.- por supuesto.-

Corrí hacia él y lo abrace llorando.

.- perdóname matt, mira lo que te hizo.-

.- tranquila, estoy bien, pero será mejor que me vaya, mañana te llamare si.- dijo mirándome serio con esa mirada de preocupación que solía poner cuando algo iba mal.

.- está bien.-

.- Quédate tranquila, no hagas nada imprudente.-

.- no, ese tai me va a escuchar.-

.- no, por favor Kari, no hagas nada, resolveremos esto juntos, mañana vendré y arreglare las cosas con tu hermano.-

.- está bien.-

Me despedí de el con mucha angustia y rabia en mi corazón, tenía muchas dudas, ¿qué hacía tai ahí?, ¿cómo se enteró de matt?

* * *

.- Me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa tai.

.- que es lo que te ocurre a ti.-

.- yo no he hecho nada tonto como golpear a alguien que ni conozco.-

.- no tengo que conocerlo para saber sus intenciones contigo.-

.- no sabes nada tai, NADA, ni siquiera te importa que yo sea feliz con él y eso me enferma.-

Tai no me dirigió la mirada ningún momento, solo caminaba de un lado hacia el otro y tenia el rostro muy enojado.

.-Solo dime que estás haciendo aquí y como supiste de matt.-

.- eso no importa.-

.- como que no importa, vienes aquí como si nada y empiezas a golpear a mi novio y dices que no importa.- rompí a llorar.- por lo menos se hombre y dime la verdad como supiste-

Me miro por primera vez y pude sentir lastima en sus ojos, sacudió su cabeza, cerro sus ojos y dijo el nombre.

.- tu novio, tu no sabes nada de novios, eres solo una niña.-

.- no digas que soy solo una niña y dime como sabes todo.-

Tai guardo silencio y miro a un punto fijo.

.- Davis.-

.- ¿Davis?-

.- el me llamo y me dijo lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando me dijo que estabas con un chico mayor que tú y tus salidas en motocicleta con ese imbécil no lo pude creer, de hecho le iba a cortar, porque pensé que sería alguna estupidez para acercarse a ti, pero me insistió que viniera a verte, vine y cuando no te encontré, hable con mis abuelos y ellos me lo confirmarlo, como fuiste tan tonta Kari.-

No dije nada todo me daba vueltas en la cabeza, no podía creerlo, ese Davis me había acusado con mi hermano, el arruino mi día.

.- debí venir contigo, si hubiera estado aquí esto nunca hubiera pasado.-

Solo escuchaba las estupideces de mi hermano, como lo odiaba, parecía que estaba en un interrogatorio, pero no le ponía mucha atención, pues estaba tan molesta con Davis y mi hermano que no podía pensar en nada más que gritarles.

.- tendrás que arreglar tus cosas, Kari nos iremos.-

Lo mire sorprendida y volví a la conversación.

.- yo no me iré de aquí tai.-

.- de que rayos me hablas.-

.- que no me iré.-

.- tú te vas conmigo ahora mismo Kari.-

.- puedes llamar a todo el mundo pero nada hará que me aleje de aquí.-

.- me estas desobedeciendo.-

.- no, solo sigo a mi corazón, además tú no eres mi padre, eres solo mi hermano.-

.- muy bien Kari, me iré, pero esto no quedara así, ¿por qué no comprendes la situación?, ese bastardo quizás que te hubiera hecho, es un perdedor, ni siquiera estudia Kari, ¿ qué te podría ofrecer él?-

.- deja de hablar de él, no sabes nada de él tai, solo déjame en paz, si quieres anda trae a papá, pero déjame en paz.-

El me miro sorprendido, es verdad nunca había hablado así a nadie, pero estaba aburrida, enojada y angustiada, lo odiaba por lo que hizo y sinceramente ya estaba cansada de todo.

Él no me hablo más y en ese momento salieron mis abuelos que esperaban en la cocina, seguramente nos daban tiempo para que arregláramos las cosas.

Subí a mi habitación y me tire en mi cama. Llore y llore desesperadamente, nunca pensé en este detalle, fui tan feliz durante esos meses y ahora todo se arruinaría, no quería alejarme de matt, lo amo y el hecho de pensar que no lo volveré a ver jamás me da una tristeza profunda, de esas que lo único que quieres es llorar pero aunque lloras la angustia sigue en tu corazón. Me sentía tan avergonzada, matt tuvo que pagar los platos rotos, él pobre fue golpeado por nada, como estaría en estos momentos. Entre sollozos me quede dormida, eso era bueno porque por lo menos durmiendo mi alma lograba descansar de tanta tristeza.

* * *

Las únicas palabras que llegan a mi mente en estos momentos es que fui un completo estúpido, se supone que soy mayor que ella, que debería pensar muy bien las cosas antes de actuar, si lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera pensado en lo mejor para Kari, quizás esto nunca hubiera pasado.

Subí a mi departamento deje las llaves encima de la mesa y me dirigí al baño para ver las heridas de mi rostro. El labio me sangraba y tenia mi ojo izquierdo morado, pero no me importo, porque en cierta forma me lo merecía.

Necesitaba hacer algo para mejorar toda esta situación, esto es todo tan injusto nunca fui tan feliz, Kari producía tantas cosas en mi, ella es mi alegría, mi luz, no puedo estar sin ella, entonces me di cuenta, soy un egoísta que solo pensó en si mismo, en lo que yo necesito y no en mi Kari. La solución estaba en mi mente pero no me gustaba para nada. A veces un hombre debe hacer lo correcto aunque me duela y sienta que mi vida ya no tiene sentido.

* * *

.- papá por favor cálmate, ya tengo solucionado esto.-

.- que me calme, como crees que me puedo calmar después de lo que me dices tai, no puedo creer esto, esa niña, sabes que mañana iré para allá y pondré fin a esto.-

.- pero papá…-

.- adiós tai.-

.- mi padre vendrá mañana, esta furioso, nunca me había hablado así.-

.- pues fue tu decisión hacer todo esto tai.-

.- pero no pensé que reaccionaria así abuelo, yo solo.-

.- a veces lo que piensas no siempre es lo mejor.-

.- …esto si…. Sin duda será lo mejor para ella.-

* * *

El sol me daba directo en la cara , como lo odie, ese día odiaba todo, sentía mis ojos hinchados, sin duda era por tanto llorar.

Mire por mi ventana y tuve que frotar mis ojos para volver confirmar si lo que veía estaba bien, era la motocicleta de matt, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Baje con pijama y la verdad poco me importaba, solo quería verlo.

* * *

.vete de aquí, no quiero volver a partirte la cara.-

.- solo vine a hablar.-

.- yo no quiero hablar con un bastardo como tu.-

.- escucha, me alejare de ella.-

.- ¿Que?-

.-No la volveré a ver más, saldré de su vida como si nunca hubiese existido.-

.- que dices.-

.- eso es lo mejor para ella, que pueda estar con alguien de su edad y no con alguien como yo, que nada le puede ofrecer.-

.- estas seguro de lo que dices.-

.- creo que... creo que es lo mejor para ella.-

.- NO!, matt que dices.-

.- Kari...-

No podía creer lo que matt estaba diciendo, lagrimas empezaron a caer de mi rostro.

.- ya no me amas…. No quieres estar conmigo.-

.- no Kari…, no es eso..., esto es lo mejor para ti, que conozcas a un tipo de tu edad y salgan y descubran cosas juntos y que no desperdicies tu amor en alguien como yo.-

.-no hables mas estupideces, tu eres lo mejor para mi, yo quiero estar contigo, no le hagas caso a mi hermano, el solo es un tonto.-

.- no bonita, el es tu hermano y te conoce si él dice que no es bueno esto, no lo es, gracias por todo los buenos momentos que me hiciste pasar, te lo agradezco de todo corazón.-

Me acaricio el rostro y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir.

.- por favor no hagas esto matt, no me dejes.-

El paro y por alguna razón tuve esperanza de que no se fuera y luchara por nuestro amor.

.- adiós bonita, cuídate.- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de mi

Pude escuchar como encendió su motocicleta y se iba. Una angustia se apodero de mi de tal forma que perdí toda fuerzas, definitivamente mis mayores miedos se habían hecho realidad, él se había ido de mi corazón para siempre.

.- ahora si todo estará mej….-

.- CALLATE, cállate.- dije golpeando a mi hermano

.- Kari…-

.- TODO ES TU CULPA, te odio, te odio, te odio.- dije golpeándolo mas fuerte.

.- Kari yo no hice nada, te lo prometo.-

.- nooo, nooo.- cai de rodillas al suelo y gritaba, porque sucedía todo esto, si ayer estábamos tan bien, porque se alejo de mi.

.- querida, no por favor, no llores así.-

.- se fue abuela, se fue, se alejo de mi para siempre.-

.- no tranquila, no llores mas.-

Subí con mi abuela y dormí por un rato.

Como esta ella abuela.-

.- se durmió tai, por lo menos así deja de llorar y lamentarse por matt, que fue lo hiciste tai que te hizo ese muchacho, nada te costaba ver feliz a kari.-

.- abuela el es de mi edad, quizás que hubiera pasado,.

.- no digas nada mas rosi, solo déjalo.-

.- pero…-

.- lo se, pero el tiene que aprender por si solo.-

Ya no había nada en el mundo que me hiciera recobrar la alegría dentro de mi, estaba en cuerpo presente en esta tierra, pero mi mente y mi alma se habían muerto en el momento que matt de aparto de mi, pues el era mi primer amor, con el que pensé que estaría mas tiempo, pero ahora el ya no quería estar conmigo y eso era lo que mas me dolía por que aunque todos se opusieran a este amor estaríamos juntos y lucharíamos por estar juntos, pero si el ya no quiere estar a mi lado ya nada se podía hacer.

* * *

Disculpen la demora! es que este fin de semana largo en vez de ponerme a subir el capi me distraje con mi primis! lo lamento de verdad pero aquí esta, listo para alegrarles el lunes!

fue muy difícil para mi escribir este capitulo por que abrió un capitulo dentro de mi que estaba cerrado, ya que así fue mas o menos como me separe de mi primer amor! snif snif.

espero que le guste por que le puse mucho corazón y decir que quedan muy pocos capis así que disfrútenlos!

también me tomo la libertad de decir que estoy muy feliz por Ivymon quien me alegro unos días atrás sorprendiéndome escribiendo, IVY me encanto, sigue así! espero leer mas cosas tuyas adelante!

Buen lunes!


	6. Chapter 6

6

Desperté en la mañana con angustia, eso ya era normal para mí, había estado sufriendo ya hace bastante. La luz del sol pegaba fuerte en mi cara y escuche a lo lejos voces discutir.

.-solo tranquilízate, todo está bien, ella no ha hecho nada.-

.- que me tranquilice, mamá, ella es mi hija, y esta con un tipo que quizás quien es, no puedo estar tranquilo.-

.- solo escucha, el chico es bueno y respeta mucho a Kari.-

Los gritos cada vez se hacían más intensos y pude reconocer a lo lejos la voz de mi padre. Sentí que mi corazón se apretaba cada vez más, me vestí rápidamente y baje para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.

.- papá, porque vinis….-

.- no me digas nada me has decepcionado de una forma que ni te imaginas.-

.- papá pero si yo no he hecho….-

.- por favor, no me causes más pena, solo... ve por tus cosas.-

Las palabras de mi padre me llegaron tan fuerte que las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos sin que yo se lo permitiera, estaba susceptible a todo, pero más que eso, me dolía su mirada, no estaba acostumbrada a ver esa mirada, no… esa mirada no era para mí, yo soy la hija que siempre quisieron tener, buenos modales y buenas calificaciones, era tai quien siempre traía malas noticias.

.- Yo pensé que tú la cuidarías mamá, pero lo único que hiciste fue descuidarla y cumplir sus caprichos de adolescentes, Kari arregla tus cosas nos vamos ahora.-

.- Susumu por favor reacciona ella no ha hecho nada malo.

.-No le digas más querida después de todo es su padre, tu sabes lo mejor para ella, solo espero que no te equivoques.-

* * *

Hacer que tu familia discuta por tu culpa, es lo mas horrible que te puede pasar, por lo menos asi fue para mi... por que por mi culpa mi padre discutió con mis abuelos, no podía más, si algo había en el mundo que me hiciera sentir realmente mal, era que los demás salieran heridos por mi culpa, no lo soportaba.

.-Lo siento mucho abuela.- Dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

.- no te preocupes querida, ven aquí.- me abrazo fuerte, no quería apartarme de ella, era como si ese abrazo me contuviera de caer.

.- apúrate Kari.-

Mire a mi abuelo y por primera vez lo sentí humano, real, sentí comprensión en sus ojos, y no pude evitar pensar que este verano fue en el que más me acerque a él, realmente no quiero irme, he pasado momentos tan gratos con ellos.

.- abuelo yo…-

.-sabes… tú eres alguien fuerte, estoy seguro de que encontraras la respuesta a todo esto, no permitas que tu padre te ahogue… adiós Kari.

Tome mis maletas y me dirigí al auto de papá, me sermoneo todo el camino, tai solo observaba, no quería odiarlo porque… él es mi hermano, pero sé que todo esto es por su culpa.

Miro el camino y lo único que realmente me molesta, es que ni siquiera me despedí de matt. ¿Es insólito no?… sé que yo ya no le importó, que solo fui una distracción para él, pero para mí es inútil dejar de pensar en nosotros…en lo que pudimos llegar a tener, en lo cobarde que fue al dejarme sola en esto… yo… ya no puedo…. Paso mi mano por mi rostro y otra vez mis lágrimas caen sin mi permiso y me doy cuenta de que todo esto es tan amargo.

* * *

Solo ha pasado dos días de no ver a Kari y es un martirio, no puedo estar sin ella y no puedo creer lo que le dije para alejarme, es obvio que soy un idiota, solo quería acercarme a su casa para averiguar como estaba, y eso fue lo que hice, pues ya no aguantaba más sin ella y realmente estaba muy preocupado. Solo la vería para saber que tal estaba y me iría rápido para no seguir lastimándola más.

Toque el timbre como de costumbre pero al abrirme me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

.- que ocurre señora.-

.- llegaste tarde matt.-

.- a que se refiere.-

.- se la llevaron, ella ya no está.-

.- ¿qué?-

.- su padre la llevo de regreso a su hogar.-

.- eso no es posible, como se enteró.-

.- tai lo llamo y le conto todo, vino aquí temprano y se la llevo de aquí lo más rápido que pudo, lo siento mucho.-

Fue como si algo realmente muy malo ocurriere dentro de mí, porque me sentí mal en ese momento, baje la mirada y quede en blanco.

.- estas bien.-

.- si…., debo retirarme muchas gracias.-

Llegue a mi casa con impotencia, arroje todo lo encontré a mi paso, tire muebles, libros y saque una botella de whisky la abrí y tome como nunca, era la única forma de apagar este dolor que llevaba adentro, me habían quitado a mi Kari, nunca me di cuenta de lo que era realmente para mí. Me apoye en la pared y llore como nunca lo hice, bote todas esas lagrimas que tenía acumuladas en mí, me sentía solo y débil, no podía evitar pesar en ella, en su risa, en su cabello, en sus manos, en sus caricias y en sus cálidos abrazos, que me sujetaban cuando algo andaba mal. No fui el indicado para ella yo… no soy sociable, me gusta mi soledad y siempre me he caracterizado por mi modo frio, siempre he sido así, y no creí que nadie me pudiera comprender mi estilo de vida, ni que me quisiera así como soy. Y aunque me estaba muriendo por dentro sabía que había hecho lo correcto, ella estaría bien sin mí y en unos meses estaría con chicos de su edad.

.- como estarás mi amor.-

* * *

Al entrar en mi casa una nostalgia apareció, como si todo estuviera cambiado, pero la verdad es que todo estaba igual, lo que si había cambiado era yo.

Mi madre no me saludo, solo me miro y se dio la vuelta. Mire a tai con mi cara llena de odio y subí a mi habitación digna, porque a mi conciencia yo no hice nada malo.

En la comodidad de mi habitación llore, llore como nunca antes lo había hecho, me lamentaba y repasaba en mi mente que es lo que había hecho mal, porque no entendía a mis padres, para que ellos se molestaran así debía ser porque en algo me equivoque, pero no encontraba respuesta, no podía dejar de pensar en matt, como estaría, que estaría haciendo, estaría sufriendo igual que yo, no por supuesto que no…. Gaste todo mis lágrimas y cerré mis ojos por el cansancio.

Al otro día mi madre me fue a ver, me limpio mis ojos y me abrazo fuerte, claro a escondidas de mi padre. Me miro y sus ojos mostraban gran compasión por mí, me dijo que todo saldría bien, que me tranquilizara me dio mi desayuno, el típico apoyo de una madre pero me sentía tan desolada que ese abrazo lo sentí lleno. A pesar de todo no quería comer, no podía, en mi estómago había un gran hueco que no se podía llenar con comida.

Recordé nuestros momentos juntos y no pude evitar soltar otras lágrimas.

.- Kari, estas bien.-

Apareció tai por la puerta de mi pieza

.-Como podría estarlo tai, si arruinaste mi vida.-

.-Tu vida por favor Kari quizás que te hubiese echo ese tipo.-

.- Estas loco, él nunca me haría nada, matt siempre me cuido y fue muy respetuoso conmigo.

.- Eso lo dices ahora, cuando pase tiempo me lo agradecerás.-

.- No comprendes cierto, yo lo amo tai, lo amo y ahora por tu culpa nunca más lo veré. Me quitaste lo más importante que me había pasado en mi vida, por tu culpa ahora matt ya no me quiere, y por eso no te quiero ver nunca, vete.

.- pero Kari…

Te dije que te fueras.

Nunca en toda mi vida le había hablado así a mi hermano, y me sentía mal al decirle esas cosas pero…, pero él nunca me había hecho algo así él siempre era cómplice de mis cosas, y ahora le había dicho a mis padres, estaba asustada y enojada, definitivamente no saldría de mi habitación nunca.

* * *

No podía verla así, ella nunca actuó de esa forma y me hace pensar que realmente cometí un error. Arregle mi mochila y Salí de mi casa, arreglaría esto de una vez por toda.

Iría a hablar con matt, si dependía de mí que mi hermana volviera a ser la misma chica alegre, haré lo que sea necesario, porque haría lo que fuera por ella, aun si tengo que hablar con ese imbécil.

* * *

Fui a un ensayo con mi banda, la música siempre fue mi amiga y me ayudaba a distraerme.

.- oye matt, te buscan.-

.-si.-

¿Alguien me busca?...Salí del salón para ver quien me buscaba, tal fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con...

.-que quieres.-

.- tranquilo solo quiero hablar.-

.- solo quieres hablar…., porque no hablaste antes conmigo, en vez de hacer todo este alboroto.-

No podía soportar a este estúpido, será el hermano y todo, pero es un poco hombre al no hablar las cosas de frente.

.- oye quieres calmarte, yo no quiero estar aquí, y si lo estoy es por kari.-

Algo se encendió dentro de mí al escuchar su nombre.

.- como esta ella.-

.- bastante mal, además de que me odia, está muy afectada, no come, no habla, no sale de su habitación, no….no hace nada.-

.- supongo que era eso lo que querías.-

.- no, sé que me equivoque me escuchaste, yo no pienso muchos las cosas, y creo que cometí un error.

.- ¿eso crees?-

.- oye solo quiero arreglar las cosas, ¿porque actúas así?-

.- porque si, sabes que…., no seré parte de tu plan, arregla esto solo.-

Me di la media vuelta y lo deje hablando solo, aunque me muera por correr a sus brazos no hare.

.- oye espera no te vallas, te estoy hablando, espera…, es que acaso no amas a mi hermana.-

Amor…esa palabra. Sacudí mi cabeza y luego hable.

.- ella está mejor sin mí, tú mismo lo dijiste.-

Esto no salió como yo pensaba, soy simplemente un estúpido, hice todo mal.

.-Quien era el matt.-

.- nadie, solo…. Ensayemos quieres.-

.- Matt, somos amigos desde hace años, y no eres el más mentiroso precisamente, dime que es lo que ocurre.-

.-no quiero hablar de eso, entiendes.-

.- ok, solo quería ayudar, pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, solo tu, no permites que nadie se acerque a ti, y prefieres sufrir solo, cuando la realidad es que hay un gente que te quiere como yo y que solo te quiere ayudar, no lo entiendo.-

.- ¿Qué?, de verdad piensas eso.-

.- matt desde que tengo memoria y desde lo que pasó con tus padres nunca crees que hay gente que te quiere ayudar, asumes que estas solo y no quieres ver la realidad.-

.- ¿y cuál es esa realidad?.-

.- que hay gente que te ama y que quiere estar contigo a pesar de las dificultades…entiendes verdad.-

Era como si le hubiera pedido un consejo o como si le contara todo lo ocurrido con Kari, dio en clavo con lo que me dijo, sin haber abierto la boca. Tenía razón yo… comprendo lo que me habla y la verdad es que siempre he sido así, pero con Kari…. Con Kari…

.- no puedes dejarla ir matt, sinceramente no puedes.-

.- pero como….-

.-solo corre….-

.- gracias.-

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, y me fui con dirección a la estación, buscando con la mirada a tai, me tragare mi orgullo y buscare a tai, necesito a mi Kari devuelta.

. ¡Tai!.-

.- ¿hum?-

.- esp….era…deja…me…res..pirar..-

.- matt, que haces aquí.-

.- yo… quiero ir contigo.-

.- de verdad.-

.- si.-

.- porque el cambio de opinión.-

.- porque tú hermana lo es todo para mí y si está mal, es por mí, no debí decirle esas cosas, debe creer que no siento nada por ella y este sentimiento me está matando.-

.- no todo es tu culpa sabes, yo cometí un grave error también.

.- en realidad si fue un poco tú culpa.-

.- ok, esperaba que no digieras eso, en fin, solo por saber ¿cuántos años tienes?.-

.- 20.-

.- no puedo creerlo, tienes mi edad.-

.- oye tu preguntaste si te molesta entonces...-

.-Oye, oye cálmate, solo era una pregunta, no estoy diciendo que te acepto ni que me caes bien, pero si tú eres quien la hace feliz entonces, yo arreglare las cosas.-

.- estas seguro de que esto se puede arreglar.-

.- si, solo necesitamos un buen plan.-

.- está bien.-

.- solo necesito saber una cosa, la quieres.-

Me reí de la pregunta que hizo porque no sabía la guerra que había dentro de mí.

.- la amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar.- dije con la mirada baja y más para mí que para él.

.- está bien no me digas más, quieres, si no vomitare, estas ocupado.-

.- porque.-

.- tenemos que hacer un largo viaje.-

.- hagámoslo.-

* * *

LO SIENTOOO ! se que me tarde mucho! pero es que la universidad apenas me deja respirar he tenido un millón de cosas por realizar y no he tenido tiempo para nada, lo siento de verdad, pero los compensare ya que ahora estarán las cosas medias lentas!

espero que les haya gustado el capi me quedan muy pocos capítulos y se que este es corto es que tuve que cortarlo ya estaba muy largo y no quedaba muy bien asi,pero subiré mas rápido.

quiero agradecer a todas las que leen, sobre todo a hikaruxcaelum, te estoy empezando a agarrar cariño! jajajajaja.

por ultimo quiero oír sus suposiciones de como saldrá todo entre matt y kari! jajaaja un beso y dejen review! :) lindo fin de semana!

:)


	7. Chapter 7

7

Si no hubiera conocido a matt quizás… ahora estaría como si nada, mi vida estaría mejor….mejor…mejor…, eso es una mentira, sé que no estaría mejor, quizás antes podía esconder las cosas que me molestaban en mi interior, lo escondía tan bien que nadie lograba darse cuenta, pero…el dolor es tan grande que ya no puedo fingir que nada pasa, como solía hacerlo, no, ya no puedo, pero debo convencerme de que él ya no me quiere y tal vez eso sea lo mejor aunque me duela, mucho.

.- por que no puedo dejar de llorar, porque.- grito sabiendo que nadie podrá oírme.

Ya vasta Kari, ya basta no puedes estar así, debes reponerte y salir adelante, olvídate de todo.

Seque mis lágrimas y con eso mi dolor y me levante al baño para ducharme, un buen chorro de agua caliente en mi cabeza me hará sentir mejor.

Pase por el pasillo con mis cosas, cuando escuche la conversación de mis padres en la sala.

.- susumu por favor entiende es tu hija quieres verla así todo la vida, resentida con nosotros porque no comprendimos su amor.-

.- tú crees que me gusta verla sufrir yuuko, me parte el corazón verla así, pero trato de hacer lo correcto.-

.- y si estas equivocado.-

.- equivocado.-

.- tu mama llamo ayer el chico fue a hablar con ellos semanas atrás, le dijo sus intenciones con ella y le pidió permiso para salir con Kari, el abuelo hablo de hombre a hombre con él y el acepto sus peticiones, él le dijo que quería a Kari y que haría lo imposible por estar con ella, no recuerda eso a alguien.-

Es verdad, ese tonto fue hablar con mi abuelo, la imagen de él, vestido tan elegante, sirviendo esa hermosa cena, se me vino a la mente.

Mi mama me contó que su padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el noviazgo de ella con mi padre, pero él se presentó ante ellos y les dijo todo lo que sentía por mi madre, entonces lo aceptaron.

.- tienes razón pero él no se ha presentado siquiera, yo no lo conozco, si el viniera aquí tal vez sería otra la historia.-

Es cierto matt no me había ni llamado, quizás ni se ha enterado que ya no estoy con mi abuela, una sonrisa desganada aparece en mi rostro, tengo que resignarme a la idea de no volverlo a ver.

Me metí a la ducha para bañarme, por lo menos el agua me calmaba, después me fui a mi habitación me puse ropa, un linda falda, con una polera de tiritas y mis zapatos bajos favoritos, cepille mi cabello, me eche perfume, arregle mi bolso y Salí por la ventana, con dirección a la única persona con la que podía contar en ese momento, necesitaba una intervención en mi vida y ella me ayudaría.

* * *

.- ¿estás listo?-

.- no.-

Estaba en frente de la casa de Kari y sentía que iba a vomitar, no sé qué le diría a sus padres, no sé cómo reaccionara al verme, no sé nada, pero debo esforzarme por ella, aunque sienta que me falte el aire.

.- claro que lo estás, solo debes respirar, porque…estas respirando cierto.-

.- no.-

.- matt, mira es difícil para mí decir esto pero… me agradas.-

.- gracias eso me sirve de mucho.-

.- no es que mira, siempre he estado en frente de Kari para ayudarla y protegerla ella lo es todo para mí, y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de estar con alguien o que algún chico gustara de ella, lo espantaba con solo una mirada, no valían nada, no podía soportar la idea de perderla y además todos esos pelmazos me caían muy mal, pero contigo es diferente, sé que la amas y que quieres lo mejor para ella igual que yo, y tú le gustas mucho a ella, contigo ella brilla de otra manera, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero lo que realmente quiero decir es que tienes mi aprobación y mi papá es como yo, un poco impulsivo quizás, pero si me caes bien a mí, podre intervenir por ti, así que solo recuerda porque adoras a Kari y ármate de valor, ¿sí?.-

Conmigo…ella brilla de otra manera. Con ella yo...solo brillo, Kari ha causado tanto en mí, tantas emociones que nunca espere sentir. Mi vida era perfecta…. Eso era lo que pensaba y cuan equivocado estaba, pero cuando la vi en esa estación a punto de desmayarse no pude evitar sentir algo, ella me devolvió el color a mi vida, me devolvió la fe en las personas y me devolvió el amor que nunca pensé en volver a sentir. De pronto una sonrisa se apodero de mí, definitivamente lo haría.

.- estoy listo.-

* * *

.-Papá, mamá estoy en casa, pasa.-

Trague saliva por última vez y entre.

.-¿dónde estabas tai?.-

.- fui a buscar a alguien.-

.- a alguien, ¿a quién?-

.- bueno, él quiere hablar con ustedes.-

Tai se hizo a un lado y dejo ver a dos personas, una era su padre, estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala y su mamá estaba parada al lado de la cocina.

.- buenas tardes, mi nombre es matt y… yo soy el que estuvo saliendo con su hija.-

Ellos se miraron entre ellos confundidos, y tai solo me miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

Estaba más que nervioso con sus miradas, pero de pronto la mamá de tai cambio su expresión por una enorme sonrisa y me toco el hombro.

.- toma asiento querido, preparare té, soy la mama de Kari, por cierto-

.- si.-

El papá de Kari se puso en pie y me hizo una seña como para que me acercara, llegue hasta él y luego me hablo.

.- soy susumu, el padre de Kari, al fin nos conocemos, puedes sentarte.-

* * *

Toque un par de veces esa puerta, un poco desesperada debo decir, temía que no estuviera.

.- ya voy, ya voy…. Kari.-

.- como estas yolei.-

.- que como estoy, yo…yo... ven acá.- dijo abrazándome

.- no sabes por todo lo que he pasado.- digo con lágrimas en mis ojos, escondiendo mi cara en sus brazos.

.- tranquila, ven entremos a tomar un poco de té.-

* * *

.- y cuéntame matt que te trae por aquí.-

.- he… pues vera yo…-

.- él está aquí para hablar de Kari papá.- hablo tai interrumpiéndome y mirando a su padre serio , apoyado en la pared.

.- tai me encantaría que fuera él quien me hablara.-

.- si lo sé, pero no ves lo mal que esta el pobre chico, solo míralo puedes ver….-

.- ¡Yuuko!.-

.- lo sé, lo se tai ven acá por favor.-

.- pero mamá mira…-

.- solo ven dije.-

La mama de tai se lo llevo tan rápidamente que apenas pude notar lo que paso, cerraron la puerta y luego todo volvió a estar en tranquilidad.

.- lo siento.- dijo susumu y se dejó caer en el sillón.-tai siempre es un poco….m…. apasionado, pero es bueno.-

.- si ya lo veo.-

* * *

.- toma, te hará sentir mejor, es un nuevo te que compre.-

.- gracias.-

.- te sientes mejor.-

.- un poco, pero estoy cansada de todo yolei.-

.- m…-

.-eh pasado por tanto que ya no puedo, me rindo, tratare de hacer mi vida como era antes y me olvidare que existió matt en mi vida.-

.- sabes, creo que esa no es la decisión correcta.- me dijo yolei mirando su taza de té.

.- a que te refieres.-

.- pues veras, tal vez nunca lo volverás a ver, o nunca estarán juntos de nuevo, pero no por eso debes olvidarlo, más bien, debes estar agradecida por todo lo que viviste, a lo que me refiero es que esperaste tanto por esa persona especial, que aunque hallas sufrido y hallas perdido toda esta batalla por lo menos experimentaste toda la magia del amor, debes estar feliz porque él te hizo poder tener esos sentimientos.-

.- que romántica eres yolei, pero… creo que tienes razón, entonces no debo olvidarlo, pero tampoco debo aferrarme a él como si fuéramos a volver.-

.- solo recuérdalo con amor.-

.- no creo ser capaz de hacerlo sin llorar.-

.- si podrás, tal vez no ahora, ni mañana, pero lo harás estoy segura, tu eres fuerte y orgullosa no permitirás que las demás personas te vean llorar.-

.-lo sé, pero es todo tan difícil, yolei, esa es la hora, debo irme, ya es tarde, no saben que Salí, pero…gracias por todo amiga, sabía que si venia contigo tendría esta paz que tengo adentro.

.- no te preocupes, solo vete, no quiero que te reten otra vez, kari…te quiero mucho.-

.- y yo a ti, gracias por el té, estaba muy rico, adiós.-

.- adiós.-

Mi sonrisa se borró, yolei me hizo sentir bien con lo me dijo, pero… sacar a matt de mi vida después de dos meses no iba a ser fácil Camine a casa con la puesta de sol, y deseaba con todo mi corazón ser como ella, solo se iba, y no aparecía hasta el otro día.

* * *

- y dime de que querías hablarme.-

Respire profundamente lo mire y le dije para que vine.

.- yo, lamento mucho todo lo que le he hecho pasar, eso es lo primero.-

.- si la verdad, ha habido bastante drama por aquí.-

.- lo sé, tampoco han sido muy buenos días para mí, ¡pero no vine a reprocharle nada señor!.

.- ¿ha si?, eso pareció.-

.- mire, yo vine a hablar de Kari.-

.- continua.-

.- ella…ella… me gusta señor.- lo mire para saber si continuar o no, pero su cara estaba normal como si estuviera escuchando muy atentamente lo que estaba diciendo.- sé que no quiere escuchar eso de mí, pero no puedo evitarlo.-

.- cuántos años tienes matt.-

.- 20.-

.-m… sabias que tienes la edad de tai.-

.- si, lo sabía señor, sé que la edad asusta un poco, trate de alejarme de ella por eso, pero fue lo peor.-

.- creo que ella está muy molesta por eso y verla tan mal me hace dudar si querer aceptarte o no.-

.- Sé que es importante lo que usted opine de nosotros señor y también se que estropee todo, pero con todo respeto… yo independientemente de lo que usted diga veré a Kari, quiera o no, pero realmente no quiero estar viéndola a escondida, yo ya no puedo estar sin ella.- dije con la mirada baja.

.- estas seguro de lo que dices, ya renunciaste a ella, no crees que puedas hacerlo de nuevo.-

.- sé que renuncie a ella y le dije cosas horribles, pero, eso no volverá a pasar y aunque este enojada hablare con ella y la haré cambiar de opinión, pero ya no puedo, no puedo guardar más lo que ciento, porque yo la amo.- ¡RAYOS! Que fue lo que dije.

.- ¿matt?-

* * *

Entre a mi casa por la puerta, ya no importaba si me retaban hablaría con ellos y les explicaría todo.

iba a decir que había llegado cuando vi a mi papa muy serio mirando a la tele?, no no era la tele, esa voz...

cuando lo vi no podía creerlo que hacia él ahí, y hablando con mi padre.

lo escuche decir cada una de sus palabras y fue toda una lluvia de emociones en ese momento, cuando no quise olvidarlo, todo estaba en mi contra y todo el universo se encargó de decirme que matt no era para mí, y cuando por fin acepte la idea de dejarlo ir, lo veo ahí parado en frente de mi padre, diciendo que me ama y que no me dejara ir, que aunque no nos dé su aprobación no me dejara de nuevo y que el… me ama, se m revolvió todo. Supongo que a veces el universo se encarga de jugar conmigo.

sin poderme aguantar más, le hable, solo quería decir su nombre.-

.- matt.-

* * *

Esa voz…

.-¿matt?-

.- matt.-

Me di la media vuelta para comprobar mis sospechas.

.- ¡Kari!.- no lo podía creer nunca pensé que ella estaría en ese momento detrás de mi, habría escuchado lo que dije.- ¿desde cuando estás aquí?.-

.- desde hace un buen rato.-

.- escuchaste todo.-

.- si.-

.- yo…- me iba a disculpar con ella por todo pero no era ese el momento, además el papa de Kari me interrumpió.

.- matt, si te forcé a decir esas cosas era para asegurarme si realmente querías a Kari, y veo que así es, realmente te golpeo duro mi hija, ¿he?- dijo riéndose.

.- si.-

.- entonces matt, claro que te acepto, solo espero que cuides a mi Kari, y que tu Kari cuides a matt, él es muy buen chico.

.- así lo haré papá.-

.- muy bien matt así se hace.- dijo saliendo tai de la puerta.

.- lo siento estábamos escuchando, fue muy lindo lo que dijiste matt, eres muy lindo y tierno.-

Sentí que toda mi sangre se me subió a mi cabeza, estaba muy avergonzado, pero estaba feliz porque estaba con Kari, la miraba sonreír y me sentía lleno, como nunca.

* * *

.- lo siento me tengo que ir, pero muchas gracias por todo.-

.- está bien, ven a visitarnos más seguido.-

.- cuídate muchacho.-

.- lo haré señor, adiós.-

.- bueno matt, al final todo resulto bien, no crees.-

.- si, aunque gran parte de esto fue gracias a ti, gracias tai.-

.- no hay de que, yo haría cualquier cosa por ella.-

Cuando la vi aproximarse hacia mí, algo me inundo, había una lucha de sensaciones en mí, una parte quería balancearse sobre ella y besarla y la otra se sentía muy tímida para hacerlo, tenía que explicarle todo lo ocurrido.

.- si.-

.- bueno es hora de que me valla, pero recuerda si le haces algo indebido a mi hermanita te las veras conmigo.-

.- está bien.-

.- adiós matt.-

.- adiós.-

* * *

.- gracias hermano.-

.- lo que sea por ti kari, lo que sea por verte sonreír asi.-

.- te quiero mucho.- dije abrazándolo.-

.- y yo a ti, pero debes decírselo a el también.-

.- si.-

* * *

Entre más me acerco a el más pienso que no puedo renunciar a él.

.- hola.-

.- hola.-

.- que…-

.- lo siento.-

.- que dices.-

.- siento haberte hecho pasar por tantas cosas, nunca fue mi plan estar lejos de ti y hacerte sufrir, yo solo quería que tu estuvieras bien, por eso pensé en alejarme.-

.- nunca podre estar bien si no te tengo matt.-

La mire a los ojos sorprendido.

.- es verdad.-

.- me hace feliz escucharte decir eso.-

.- yo... quiero darte las gracias.-

.- ¿porque?-

.- porque gracias a ti, pude conocer el sentimiento del amor, tu eres una persona especial para mí y aunque no estemos juntos siempre te agradeceré por enseñarme a amar.-

.-siempre eres así.-

.- así como.-

.- tan linda.-

.- bueno… Yo...-

.- te amo…siempre te amé y creo que siempre te voy a amar.-

.- y yo te amo a ti matt, mas de lo que te puedo demostrar.-

.- sabes que ahora eres mi novia oficial y con permiso del padre y del hermano.-

.- lo sé y debo decir que eso me encanta.-

* * *

.- Y con la pequeña luz que brindaba aquella noche esa hermosa luna, nos besamos, nos besamos como nunca, fue un beso de reencuentro, de perdón y de amor. Fue simplemente perfecto, y eso es lo que me pasó este verano chicas,

.- Esa historia es genial

.- Y que paso con su relación, se siguen viendo.-

.- Pues veras…. me acerque a la ventana de la escuela y lo vi ahí en su moto, tan sexy como siempre. Las chicas se acercaron a la ventana y lo vieron.

.- lo siento chicas pero ya vinieron por mí.-

Baje a toda prisa y me encontré con él, con mi amor de verano y que esperaba que fuera el de otoño, invierno y primavera también.

Lo bese en los labios apasionadamente y me subí a su moto.

Mientras recorría la ciudad con el viento en mi cara, recordé todos los problemas que sufrimos este verano y llegue a la conclusión de que todo aquello fue necesario para llegar a ser la mujer que soy hoy, como decía mi abuelo, siempre detrás de las nubes, está un bello sol esperándonos.

Fin

* * *

es el fin ! :) saben lo emocionante que es ponerle fin a mi primera historia! estoy feliz y si se que me demore demasiado pero es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer, pero estoy realmente feliz por todo por ustedes que se dieron el tiempo de leer y comentar.

decir que tengo un nuevo proyecto para empezarlo y todavía tengo que terminar mi otra historia, asi que queda harto rato de mi! jaja bueno si es que quieren seguir leyéndome!

por ultimo agradecer a todos por su apoyo, esta historia es muy querida para mi ya que a mi me sucedió bueno no todo pero la mayoría si, asi que feliz porque la acogieron bien, muchas gracias por todo un beso a cada una y nos leeremos en otra historia, espero sus comentarios, buenos, malos como sean los espero y si son sugerencias o peticiones, también, se despide.

azurita


End file.
